


A Good Deal

by AdamantSteve



Series: The Polaroid 'Verse [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sugardaddy, fleshtube, more like busy-distance?, not so much long distance, so phil sends a package of treats ;), too busy to see each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's very busy at work and can't spend as much time with Clint as he'd like. So he sends Clint a gift... one of everything from a sex shop! But is it too much?<br/>(Spoiler: duh, no, Clint's super into it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Dunicha!   
> Thanks to everyone on tumblr who gave good suggestions for what to put in the box! Don't worry, there will be many more instances of the box, this is just the beginning ;)

 

Phil’s always busy, but in the run up to April and the end of the financial year, the entire industry gets busier, and Phil’s firm is no exception. His inbox is overflowing with angry red-flagged emails marked URGENT and there’s a stack of files on his desk that’s dangerously close to teetering over. Phil feels like _he’s_ dangerously close to teetering over by the time he gets home every night, and even then he only leaves when Jimmy the caretaker comes by to tell him he’s locking up. 

 

It’s bad when you’re being pitied by the guy who fixes the pipes.

 

He’s been getting texts from Clint on his personal phone all day, but barely had time to think about them let alone form a more cogent response than ‘I’m busy, sorry. Dinner this weekend?’ and other lamely deflective things. He’s worried that Clint will get bored of waiting for him - he seems to like the attention that Phil enjoys lavishing on him, but there’s just no _time_. The only plan that Phil currently has beyond working himself into an early grave is to have dinner with Clint on Sunday, a plan which already looks too ambitious since another half dozen cases came in just today. 

 

When he gets home he goes straight to the bedroom to change into his pyjamas. He’ll eat some cereal and go to bed since it’s already nearly 11pm and he needs to be up at 6. His phone buzzes as he tosses it on the bed with another text.

 

**Clint: U home yet?**

 

When Phil has his cereal and is sitting curled up on the couch, he finally gets to take a breath and make a proper, considered response. 

 

 **Just got home! Eating cereal for dinner.** He snaps a photo of his cornflakes and sends it along.

 

**Clint: Cereal for dinner! That’s no good. I should come over n make u dinner some time xx**

 

Phil moans a little at that thought, because what a dream that would be, having Clint here when he got home with food all ready for him to eat. That’s a dangerous thing to let himself think about though. 

 

**I like that idea :) Sorry I’m so busy lately. I’ll be free after April 5th.**

 

**Clint: That’s so far away :( Who’s gonna take care of me? My butt misses u**

 

A photo accompanies this text, of Clint taking a photo of himself in a mirror, naked but for his pert little ass framed by tight boxer briefs. He’s winking and grinning cheekily. Phil moans again. 

 

 **I miss your butt,** he writes, but he misses more than that. **I miss you.**

 

 **U should buy my butt this,** comes the next message, and Phil’s not sure what it is he expects but it certainly isn’t the picture of a butt plug that’s attached to the text. Phil’s mind shorts out for a second where he imagines Clint wearing something Phil bought for him in so intimate a place, coming over and all ready to go. It’s metal with a bright purple gem set into the base, and it’s perfect.

 

Evidently he lets himself think about it too long, as another message comes through before he’s managed to get his brain to cooperate enough to make a response. 

 

**Clint: If u want to that is :)**

 

 **What’s your address?** Phil types, because even if he’s too busy to see Clint, he’s not too busy to make sure his boy is taken care of. 

 

——

 

Phil pays for the order before he can think too much about it. Maybe he goes a little overboard but once he starts he finds it hard to stop. As soon as he’s pressed ‘Pay’, though, he starts having doubts. What if Clint thinks he’s some kind of creepy old perv? What if it’s all too much and he freaks Clint out? 

 

The niggling doubt never quite leaves him until a few days later. He’s knee-deep in paperwork with a particularly tricky client breathing down his neck when his inside pocket vibrates with a message from Clint.

 

**Clint: omg I just got your package! omg Phil!!!!**

 

There’s a picture, but it’s just the box, unopened. It seems pretty huge for what he ordered and another burr of uncertainty runs through him. Clint’s going to think he’s crazy, some kind of sex-obsessed stalker.

 

 **I might have gone a little overboard,** he writes back.

 

**Clint: You can go overboard on me anytime, daddy ;)**

 

Another message comes before Phil can think of a reply. It’s just a picture this time, of the box, now opened. It’s full of smaller boxes and a few vac-packed things, and Phil feels kind of embarrassed at the disembodied purple dildo sitting atop it all. **It’s like christmas! But sexy!** Says Clint. **Thank you!**

 

 **You’re welcome,** Phil replies. **I got a bit carried away, so apologies if anything’s not to your taste. I kind of got one of everything.**

 

**Clint: :) I LOVE EVERytHING!**

 

**Clint: And u got the butt plug with the diamond!**

 

**Clint: And everything’s purple!**

 

Next there’s a series of pictures and texts of various sex toys with Clint’s ebullient reaction to each one. Slowly, Phil’s doubt gives way to the enjoyment he always gets from watching Clint’s excitement about things Phil’s treated him to. It makes his toes curl in pleasure. 

 

The last photo is everything laid out on Clint’s bed, surrounded by a heap of packaging and, at the bottom of the picture, Clint’s erect cock. 

 

**Clint: Thankyou daddy xxxxxxx**

 

 **I’m glad you like it! Now you have something to keep you occupied whilst I’m swamped underneath all these files,** Phil writes, sending a photo of said files. He wants Clint so badly it’s like a physical ache. He keeps looking at Clint’s beautiful dick, and it makes his mouth water and his dick twitch even further into hardness. He doesn’t have time to - 

 

**Clint: Aren’t u gonna tell me what to use first?**

 

He gets up and locks the door.

 

 **The Fleshtube,** Phil writes back, one hand rooting around in his desk drawer for the hand lotion. 

 

By the time he’s got himself in hand, Clint’s already sent another picture, this time of his dick - shiny with lube - resting atop the small opening of the fleshtube. There had been many options when Phil chose, but he went for one made of transparent material with a non-specific hole in the end rather than lips or an asshole or whatever. Or an alien asshole, which had been the glittery purple option. He’s glad he did when Clint sends through another photo of his dick entirely sheathed inside the thing. 

 

 **Turns me on so much when u buy me things daddy,** Clint says, and Phil knows he should worry so much more about what that _means_ , if it’s as bad as it sounds, knows he should worry about the possibility that Clint’s just doing this because he wants Phil’s money… but the truth is: it turns him on even more. It turns him on to know that _he_ gave Clint all those things, that _he_ has the power to so easily make him happy like this. That he’s _needed_.

 

 **Me too,** he replies, working his hand on his own cock and wishing he could be there, working that thing up and down Clint’s beautiful, perfect dick himself. **I love spoiling you, sweetheart.**

 

**Next time I see u, can u fuck me while I fuck this?**

 

**Definitely :)**

 

It’s not long before Clint sends a final photo, of his cum striped across his belly, which is once again the thing that finishes Phil off. When he comes down and has disposed of the tissues, he rests his forehead on the desk. What is he even doing?

 

**Did u come?**

 

**Yes. I can’t keep doing this in the office. People will start to talk.**

 

**Let them talk, I know u don’t care what people think :)**

 

**How did I ever find such a sweet boy as you?**

 

**I’m not sweet, I’m tough! I’m off the streets. Rough and mean ;)**

 

**No you’re not, you’re a sweet, wonderful boy and you make me very happy, even if you are an awful tease.**

 

**:) xxxx u love it**

 

Phil slips his phone back into his pocket and knows he’s smiling like a goofball as he makes his way to the bathroom to wash his hands. Clint’s right: he does love it. 

 

 


End file.
